Warrior songs
by Fawnleap
Summary: a bunch of one-shots songsfics.


Slipped away by Avril Lavigne CrowXLeaf

_Nana Nanana Nana I miss you_

Leafpool walked through the forest, she walked towards the Windclan border, hoping that maby she woould see that formiler Grey almost black pelt

_Miss you so bad_

Leafpool's heart felt like it would burst at any secound, she just wanted thing to go back before evreything had happened, before she had deided to run away with him beck when no one know about them, before Nightcloud has HIS kits

_I don't forget you_

Leafpool pitchered his face, his body pressed against her's, his laugh, his eyes, his everything...

_Oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me I rember it clearly_

Leafpool flooded back to her memorys...Leafpool thrashed wildly with her claws and managed to clutch the edge of the rock. But she couldn't get a grip with her hindpaws to thrust herself back to safety. There was a noise above her, and she looked up, terrified that she would see another Shadowclan warrior coming to finish her off.

Crowfeather gazed down at her, his eyes wide with horror.

"Crowfeather," Leafpool hissed through gritted teeth, in case the movement sent her plummeting down after the two Shadowclan cats. "Crowfeather, help me!"

The Windclan warrior didn't move. The rock where Leafpool clung was wet from the rain, and she felt her claws begin to slip. "Crowfeather!" she begged. "I'm going to fall!"

Crowfeather stood as if frozen. A hoarse whisper came from him, but his gaze was blank, and Leafpool realized he wasn't talking to her at all. "Feathertail, I'm sorry! It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let you fall."

Leafpool realized he was remembering the cave in the mountains where Feathertail had died. "It wasn't your fault," she mewed. "Help me, Crowfeather, please." She felt her claws slip again and tried to dig them in deeper, but there was nothing to grip on the slick surface of the rock.

Slowly Crowfeather took a pace forward and leaned over. Leafpool gasped as she felt her claws give away, but in the same heartbeat his teeth met her scruff. For a moment they both teetered on the edge of the cliff, and she felt his weight slide toward her. Then Crowfeather heaved himself, his hindpaws scrabbling in the earth, and hauled Leafpool up over the edge. Both cats collapsed, panting. Leafpool let her cheek rest against the solid ground, knowing she had been a whisker from falling to her death. Crowfeather lay beside her, his flanks heaving. Their eyes met, and Leafpool found she could not look away.

"Thank you." She mewed.

"I did it," Crowfeather whispered. "I saved you."

The air between them crackled like lightning. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Leafpool commented, "I must be the last cat you would want to save."

"Is that what you think?" Crow feather's gaze burned into her. "Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail's death? I loved her, I really did! How can I love you too?"

"Me? But-"

"You walk my dreams, Leafpool," Crowfeather whispered.

"No," Leafpool breathed. "You can't love me. I'm a medicine cat." _And I can't love you,_ she thought desperately. But she knew that she did, more then she ever thought possible. To hear he loved her too was what she wanted more than anything else.

_The day you slipped away_

"Crowfeather, we have to go back." Leafpool said. Crowfeather nodded

_Was the day I found it won't be the same oh_

Leafpool lied in her nest next to the empty one that use to hold Cinderpelt but now held no cat. "Oh Starclan I miss you Crowfeather!" she whispered to herself. She wished she could go back to seeing his fermilr face and smell his sweet sent

_Nana Nanana Nana I didn't get around to kiss you, Goodby on the hand I wish I could see you again_

Leafpool kept walking hoping that just once she could she his face and their it was... Crowfeather! but with Nightcloud

_But I know that I can't Oh_

"What are you doing here?" Nightcloud hissed. "Gathering herbs." Leafpool said softly. Crowfeather looked at her

_I hope that you can hear me Cause I rember it clearly The day you slipped away_

Once again Leafpool pitchered the times where it was just him and her, she wished she could back to those times...

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Leafpool had never felt like herself since they went their seprete ways, but she missed him

_Oh I'v had my wake up _

Leafpool knew she wanted, no needed to be with Crowfeather, they were ment for eachother

_Won't you wake up_

**Does she know how I feel? I want her back** Crowfeather thought saddly

_I keep asking why_

**Why does this have to happen to us? **Leafpool asked

**Well forbidden love never did work with other cats, but I love her...** Crowfeather thought

_And I can't take it_

**I don't want to be with Nightcloud I want Leafpool!**

_It wasn't fake it_

**Our love was real, it truely was so why does this happen to us! **Crowfeather thought

_It happened you passed by_

**She left me or her clan! **

_Now your gone Now your gone There you go There you go_

Leafpool watched Crowfeather walk away with his new family

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Leafpool knew no matter what she couldn't get him back no matter how bad she wanted to

_Now your gone Now your gone There you go there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Crowfeather watched Leafpool watch him leave, she watched him go back to Windclan

_The day you slipped away Was the day I found it wouldn't be the same no_

Leafpool tried to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down her face as she relived memories

_The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same oh_

Leafpool watched them until they got past the bushes and then she turned around and walked back to her clan

_Nana nanna nana _

Crowfeather looked back and at Leafpool and thought

_I miss you_


End file.
